


Love Is Our Resistance

by mydyingatheist



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/mydyingatheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom meets a new boy at school named Matthew and has troubles between his feelings for Stacy and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bel).



Bright green trousers seemed fitting for the bright and lovely day I was about to step into. The sun was shining brightly through my curtains, cheering my normally anti-morning mind. The smell of fresh tea being brewed drifted up from the kitchen and coaxed me downstairs. I popped my head into the kitchen to see my mum hard at work on breakfast. I grabbed a cup of tea and sucked it down, followed by a slice of toast with an egg on it, kissing my mum goodbye. I grabbed my knapsack and ran towards the bus stop as I ate my breakfast.

"Oi mate! Got some grub on your lip," Chris said laughing at my apparently messy face as I approached the stop.

"Ugh not again," I muttered rubbing my face with my hand until it felt like the gooey yolk was gone from my face.

"Did you do the chemistry homework?" he asked as the bus pulled up.

"Shit! Not again!" I yelled, earning a disgusted look from the driver as I made my way onto the bus and towards the back to sit down.

"Every time we have homework you forget," he laughed sitting next to me on the long, leathery bus seat.

"I know, but I've been busy," I muttered looking out the window watching the bus starting to roll away.

"What? Thinking about Stacy?" he teased, nudging the side of my ribs. I looked over at him and shook my head, grinning.

Stacy was...Stacy. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Lean, dark haired, fair skinned, and all around gorgeous. What I would do to date her, but that would never happen because of where I was on the social pyramid.

"You know I'm not looking and that will never happen," I laughed looking around to make sure no one was overhearing our conversation. Everyone was listening to tunes or sleeping. Good.

"You never know what could happen! Anything could happen! Just look at me and Kelly!" 

He had a point. His long time girlfriend Kelly was quite the catch considering we weren't the loveliest of guys. I continued to ponder on the thought of dating Stacy as the bus zoomed from stop to stop before it finally pulled into our high school's parking lot. The familiar worn out bricks came into view and the school settings started to fill my mind. Loads of groups of friends laughing and swearing, smells of plastic cafeteria food, dull colours, and teachers prowling the halls for trouble makers. We got off the bus, bags slung over one shoulder, as we weaved our way through the clusters of kids that hated our guts. We found our way to our usual table in the library and sat down across from Kelly and Stacy, who also happened to be her best friend. 

Stacy looked at me and smiled shyly waving at me. I waved back before opening my bag to get out the chemistry homework I didn't do. I stared hard at the worksheet for about two minutes before I deciphered what I was supposed to balance. Oxygen and Hydrogen and Phosphorus just couldn't get it together could they? I scribbled my answers down and carefully slipped my homework back in my bag. Stacy was talking to Kelly as Chris nudged her neck with his nose as he cuddled her closer. I was never a fan of watching them and their PDA moments at school. I looked around the library and saw others I knew studying and chatting before class started. I glanced around once more and saw a shorted kid sitting in one of the back tables alone. He was fiddling with his mobile with anger written across his face. The funny thing was I had no idea who he was. His outfit was a bit...strange. He had red coloured trousers which was pretty rad, but he wore suspenders and a half unbuttoned dress shirt revealing some of his chest. I raised and eyebrow at him and cocked my head to the side to get a look at his face. I was leaning farther and farther to the side to get a look, but the bell stopped my chances of seeing his face as he zoomed off towards class. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Stacy. We had first period band together and always walked to class together. 

"How are you? You seem...distant," she said in her sugary voice. 

"Hmm, I just spotted a new student or what seemed to be a new student and I was trying to get a look at him," I said still thinking about who that kid could be. 

"I haven't heard of any new students. I see you didn't do your homework again," she giggled touchy my arm briefly. 

"Do I ever?" I looked into her hazel eyes and grinned, grinned at the fact that when I looked deep into her eyes I saw the true meaning of beauty. 

We were just standing there quietly outside of the band hall staring at each other. I cupped her face with my hand feeling her muscles flex into a smile. This was it. This was my time. This was....shit. She began to back away slowly as the first bell rang. I was losing her attention and school was grasping it. In panic I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss. She didn't kiss me back, but she didn't pull away. Flustered I moved away and looked at her shocked expression and felt my stomach drop. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered, dropping her hand and opening the door seeing a few bandmates staring at me in shock. 

I went to the drummers practice room and pulled out my drum sticks. The sound proof room allowed me to curse at myself without being heard by anyone. I was shortly joined by the other drummers in the drum line and we began practicing our beats. I just sat there and focused as hard as I could on the consistent beats and tried to push Stacy away from my mind. My mind was wondering, however, and I began to mess up forcing our instructor to scream at me. 

Ashamed, I prayed for the first time that band would end and chemistry would began. Eventually, the hour period passed and I bolted for the door without turning back. I darted through the halls running into Chris outside the lab. 

"What's the hurry? Is there a fight?" ge asked looking around from any signs of a crowd building. 

"No I just had the worst period of band in my life," I gasped, clutching the stick in my side. 

"Did you get in a fight?" 

"Bloody hell no. I....I kissed Stacy and she didn't seem to like it." 

"I don't even know how to react. How do you know she didn't like it?" 

"We better go sit down..." I began to say as I entered the class. 

"Dom what happened exactly?" he asked following me to our lab table. 

"We were poking at each other all love-y and then I grabbed her hand and kissed her and she looked shocked and I fucked up all through band thinking about how I fucked our relationship." 

My mind kept flashing through the scene over and over. I just wanted it the stop. I buried my hands in my face and moaned a little too loudly. I felt Chris' hand pat my back to try to comfort me. 

I rubbed my eyes for a moment before focusing in on the rest of the class. From our lab table in the back, we could see the other groups of threes that sat ahead of us gossiping and comparing answers before class started. With a ring of the final bell, Mr. Belladonna waltzed in the room and made his way up to the front of the class. 

"Okay guys, pass up your homework so I can collect it and grade it," he cheered with a clap of his hands. 

I watched him go to each lab table and collect the homework, finally making his way to ours. He tok up our sheets and eyed me suspiciously knowing I more than likely did this right before class. He knew me too well. 

"New lesson today! Open your books to page 394 and lets start looking at isotopes and how they fit into - oh and you are?" 

I looked up to see why Mr. Belladonna stopped lecturing mid sentence. I followed his eyes to see him looking at a boy standing by the door. It in fact was the kid who I saw in the library. He looked around nervously before he walked over to Mr. Belladonna and handed him a slip of paper. Mr. Belladonna focused in on the paper and read it carefully before he spoke. 

"Class, pardon the interruption, but we have a new student named Matthew Bellamy," Mr. Belladonna said gesturing towards Matthew. He was so small and frail compared to Mr. Belladonna it was...scary. 

"Um..Matt, but yeah," Matt muttered, scratching his neck, appearing to be nervous at all the eyes on him. 

"Well Matt why don't you have a seat next to Dominic. Dom can you stand up? He will help you catch up to where we are. He is an A student." 

Fuck. What?! I...we could not have another student at our table. I told Mr. Belladonna specifically not to ever put anyone with us. I reluctantly stood up under his word and stared Matt down as he walked his way over. He pulled up a stool and grabbed a book, leafing through the pages until he got to the same page we were on. All through class I sneaked glances at him noticing he didn't want to talk or didn't seem to even be paying attention. When it was time for our lab, he didn't even seem to know what a beaker was. It got to the point where I was beginning to get really annoyed by him and Chris saw it. I never partnered with anyone, especially new people who transfer in from fucking Narnia. 

When class finally ended, I grabbed my bag and hurriedly shoved all my supplies in it. Chris was already off to find Kelly and, since I wasn't going to face Stacy anytime soon, I figured I should try to talk to Matt since he was going to be our new lab partner. 

"Um, hi, erm, Matt," I said, catching up with him in the halls. 

"Hey Dominic," he mumbled, fidgeting with his bag. 

"So what classes do you have next?" 

"Choir, English, mathematics, and I forgot the others. I was disappointed the band has no room for a guitarist or a piano player." 

"You play?" 

"Yeah. I'm not terribly good though." 

"Ah come off it! I bet you do pretty good. I'm the head of the drum line here. Have been for two years straight." 

"That's actually fantastic. Maybe we could play sometime." 

"That'd be great. Hey my class is this way, but I'll see you around sometime?" 

"Yeah!" 

I waved at him before leaving towards the math wing. Surprisingly all the anger I felt of him becoming our partner was gone. had a weird feeling about me, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was more of a good gut feeling like something good was going to happen. Maybe this was the start of something beautiful...


	2. Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away. School and some personal problems have gotten to me, but here you are - a shitty chapter. Dom is in for a treat chapter 3...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working more on this. Sorry this chapter is so shitty but I haven't touched this in ages and also the original chapter got deleted so...

Mathematics passed by slow as always. Mrs. Violet dragged the class on and on by lecturing nonsense that literally only two percent of the class would go on to use in their later careers. I for one couldn't really give two fucks what pi over two equaled on the unit circle, but for some reason or school found t beneficial. 

When we were finally released, it was lunch time. I grabbed my bag and rushed over to the lunch area to get in line for lunch. I was shortly greeted by Tom who stole a spot in line behind me.

"Hey mate what's happening?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

"Ugh a whole fuck ton. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. What happened to you? You look like hell."

"Thanks," I mumbled, eyeing him as we moved up in the line. "Well believe it or not I kissed Stacy."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Dom, that's fantastic!" he cheered, playfully punching my shoulder. His smile faded, however, when he noticed I wasn't cheering. "Wait....what's wrong?" 

"She didn't really kiss me back. I think I fucked everything up." We moved up again, almost at the buffet. I didn't really feel hungry anymore. 

"Dom...I'm so sorry. I know how much you fancied her. Hey at least you can forget about it over some food! How was chemistry? Did you forget your homework again?" 

"No," I chuckled, grabbing a tray and scooping random slop onto my plate. "I did it before school started. Well like five minutes before first period. There's a new kid y'know?" 

"Oh Matt? He's in my first period graphic designs class. Strange kid if you ask me." 

"Right?! Mr. Belladonna fucking put him in our chemistry group even though I told him to never put anyone with Chris and myself. No one is even smart enough to work at our pace in that class." 

I paid the lady and Tom and I made our way to our table in the back of the cafeteria. We sat down and started to eat in silence for a moment, briefly talking about random subjects, girls, and music. We were just about done when we felt someone hovering over us. I turned around and nearly spit out my food. Matt was standing there awkwardly staring at us. 

"Hello?" I said half asking my greeting. 

"Hi. I was wondering if I could sit with you guys? I don't really know a lot of...people." He looked around nervously almost drowning in the silence as he awaited a response. 

"Sure," Tom said pointing to a few stacked chairs. "Pull up a seat." 

"Thanks," Matt muttered, setting his tray down to go get a seat. I shot Tom and look and he just shrugged and continued to eat his food. He knew I didn't really like other people sitting with us even if we were friends with them. I just sat there and just stared Matt down until he finally sat down.

I eyed Matt curiously before I resumed eating, trying not to be bothered by how much this kid was changing my life and it was only his first day of school. I didn't like people as it was, but I especially didn't like new people. Tom was nearly done with his food by the time Matthew even relaxed enough to begin eating. I was just about to ask Tom something when he excuse himself to go to the library for study time. Shit. 

Matthew looked over at me nervously in between bites of his mushy school food. I looked over at him and glared a little rudely. 

"So," Matthew began trying to break the silence. 

"So?" I spat back a little bit too loud. I stabbed another piece of food, shoving it quickly in my mouth, swallowing hard. 

"I don't know. I'm really sorry. I can tell you don't like me, Dom." He began to get up. 

"No, no stay. I just....I'm an asshole and I don't like change. This was all so sudden." I glanced over at him and saw relief flash across his face. 

"Well I'm glad your just an asshole then because I thought I was starting to have some real problems," he laughed sitting back in his spot, digging again into his food. 

"What problems are those?" 

"Everyone seems to hate me and I haven't said two words to half of these people here." 

"Same mate and you know what? I don't fucking care. I've got a few close blokes and that's all that matters, right?" 

"Right." He smiled a little half smile revealing a little wonky toothed smile. I couldn't help, but grin back at the guy I had just met, feeling oddly connected to him already. 

We ate in silence for a few minutes, Matt occasionally breaking the silence to ask about where a certain class was or about a certain teacher. I gave him basically the rundown of the school - the do's and don'ts. I told him who to avoid and who to befriend even if it hurt you to be in the presence. After he digested all that information and we finished our food, we both made our way out to the lawn between the buildings and sat down. 

I spread my limbs out, soaking up the little sun that peeked through the clouds. I looked over at Matthew and saw him laughing at how stupid I looked and sat up, propping myself on one arm leaning towards his direction. 

"So how about we get together and play after school?" I asked finally. 

"Play? Oh right! Does this mean I'm a member of Dom's friends?" he joked, poking my side playfully. 

"Not so fast there. You have to be inducted after a series of tests. This is only the first part of many." I smiled cheerfully at him before, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stacy wandering this way with Kelly. 

I looked at Matt then at the girls and back again. Panic set over me and I began to feel my lunch I had just ate rise in my throat and want to come out. I quickly waved to Matt telling him to meet me out by the buses and began to hurry away towards my next class. I could feel Stacy's eyes gaze at me as I ran away from her, but I was not ready to deal with her drama after I had just made a friend. No sir, I was not ready, nor did I want to be. Not today, not ever.


End file.
